


【士海】失宠

by Miss_Icebear



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear
Summary: 日常欺负东妹，缺乏常识的大修卡首领和他热衷搞事的小情人的故事。背景设定有参考AO3上Laylah太太的A Show of Power和swimpool太太的神仙文情人。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【士海】失宠

海东从未想过他会失宠。正如他从来没有想过，在未来的某一天里，海东大树这个人会在门矢士的记忆中彻底消除。负责处置他的干部早就对首领的情人心怀不满，故意给他安排繁重的杂活。海东倒不怕身体上的纯粹劳累，甚至庆幸士还算念旧情，没有将他送还给那个热爱鞭刑和电击的施虐狂。在成为首领的情人之前，海东一直被关在大修卡的地牢。大修卡是疯狂科学家、怪物和谋杀犯的巢穴，负责管理囚犯的看守自然绝非善茬。海东在那个变态审讯者手里吃了不少苦头，至今身上仍留着尚未消退的淤青。

在首领最宠爱海东的时候，每当他抚摸恋人脊背上的伤口，都难以抑制将审讯者生吞活剥的冲动。只是那家伙为大修卡效劳多年，贸然处理他不利于军心的稳固。士不得不承认那个虐待狂同时也是个该死的天才艺术家，血淋淋的伤口逐渐愈合，赤裸的皮肤上留下的却是类似于蝴蝶翅膀的精美纹路。海东不明所以地回头看他，士却被莫名激起了情欲，于是他用力吻上海东，更深地操进他的身体。

对于大修卡绝大多数成员来说，海东失去恩宠代表着有利的风向。在海东爬床上位之前，他们有着一名体恤下属的首领。自从得到了海东，士就表现得愈发像是一个沉溺美色的暴君。大修卡需要的是一位贤良淑德的首领夫人，至少也不该是现在这位。组织内部不时有一些物件不见踪影，却无人敢在明面上提出抗议。

失宠前，海东仍不知道他在大修卡已是众矢之的。事实上，他对除了Diend驱动器和首领之外的整个大修卡都缺乏兴趣。他穿着首领的衣服，躺在首领过于宽敞的床上，百无聊赖地玩弄着一顶嵌着绿松石的金丝王冠。这本是某个世界最为尊贵的皇室象征，现在却沦落到一个下三滥的小偷手里。士的衬衫对他来说长度刚好，却过于宽松，总觉得轻飘飘空出了一截。做爱倒是很方便，士能轻易将手伸进来，迫使他发出动听的呻吟。

传言说，大首领近期连番征战，并不是为了拓展疆土，而是因为对方有着夫人想要的珍宝。造谣者很快由于多嘴得到了该有的惩罚。宝物却切实落入到海东手中。年轻的首领对待爱情的态度着实笨拙得可爱。大修卡的干部为首领安排了许多必备的课程，可从没有一门课教会他该如何表达自己的情感。他用从不同世界搜集来的宝物装点着海东，完全忽视了海东不是精致的玩偶，而是会呼吸的活人。

在在看到宝物的瞬间，海东的眼睛会忽然发出光亮，而士则将其误认为喜悦的征兆。对海东而言，宝物带来的满足远比不上士的行为本身，而他从不向士说明这一点。他一次次触碰士的底线，对刚到手的珍宝表示厌倦，肆意处罚曾经冒犯过他的人，甚至试图勾引士的下属。士出乎意料地对海东的行为表示宽容，只是不动声色地处置了对他貌美的情人持有非分之想的家伙。

海东并不期待这样的结果，每当士降低自己的底线标准，就意味着海东离自由又远了一步。但凡他在大修卡多待上一天，他都会变得愈发离不开士。当然海东也不会作出特别过分的举动，毕竟他不想在首领的震怒下丧失性命。

海东的失宠，源于他从某个行色匆匆的家伙身上顺来的一封信件。在自己的世界里，海东曾是秩序的维护者，但他有着与生俱来的小偷天赋。他善于察言观色，从行人细微的表情上就可以判断出他们是否携带着重要物品。那是一封淡蓝色的情信，上面书写着少女娟秀的字迹。不幸的是，这封信件被首领发现了，而情信的寄件人，恰是士的亲生妹妹小夜。

海东的落难完全合乎情理。傲慢的首领无法容忍自己的妹妹和情人居然搞在了一起。海东的理智能理解这一点，他内心属于情感的部分却让他气到发狂。士习惯于站在权力的顶端，在下属的溢美之词和盲目崇拜中虽不至沉沦，却也难逃漠然。很显然，士在看到海东的第一眼，就对他产生了兴趣。只是他实在不知道该如何处置海东，反倒将他关进了地牢。对于缺乏常识和同理心的大首领而言，这个世界上没有太阳，因为他自己就是宇宙唯一的中心。士给自己留下的平衡索是他的妹妹小夜，好让他不被手下那帮追逐自身欲望的疯子彻底同化。在情人和妹妹的选择题中，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。海东完全可以预见到这一点，他的愤怒大多来自于无从宣泄的情绪。

作为修卡底层的成员，自然不可能拥有独立的浴室。海东很高兴自己不用和那群咿呀怪叫的修卡战斗员共享一个浴场，不然他很可能会因为过于荒诞的黑色现实而不合时宜地笑出声来。哪怕他的确好奇那些千篇一律的黑色面罩下藏着的真容。

海东不觉得自己的裸体有什么特别的，因此他并不在意周围探究的目光，只是旁若无人地在花洒下冲洗。有两个体格健硕的怪人正在过分无聊地比试着它们粗长的鸡巴，看到海东走过，都吃惊地看着他。海东甚至还慷慨地对它们笑了笑，那样的笑容真令人着迷。哪怕是以杀戮为乐的怪人，对美依然有着基本的认知。比起人类，它们并不懂得掩饰自己的欲望。海东在它们的脸上看到了贪婪的神色。如果它们没有忌惮着首领的权势，在下一秒海东说不定会被啃得连骨头都不剩。

海东毫不怀疑用不了几天，这些怪物就会发现他已被首领彻底遗弃。他可以忍受吞咽男人的精液，但怪物的黏液却让他感到生理上的恶心。拿到Diend的驱动器成了刻不容缓的任务。驱动器一旦到手，就算是士，也不足以成为他留下的理由。

海东的直属上司尽给他安排些意义微弱的体力活，搬动那些重物的时候，海东觉得自己像极了推动巨石的西西弗斯，在无效的劳动中耗尽生命的价值，这让他愈发渴望失去的自由。

在回房间的路上，海东忽然从身后被人抱住，他没有反抗，因为他意识到袭击他的正是大修卡唯一的首领。士强迫海东跪下去咬他的性器，喉咙中咽塞的异物感令他条件反射地流下眼泪。士擦去海东的泪水，“这么快就被操哭了吗，海东？”他刻意用恶意的嘲讽语气问道，按住海东的头，挺身抽插起来，“我还以为只有怪人的大鸡巴才能满足你。”

要是海东嘴里没有被塞得满满的，说不定他会露出一个冷嘲的笑容。可现在他只能把全部注意力集中在自己的唇舌之间，泛红的眼角看上去甚至有几分可怜。士插得太深了，以至海东开始担心那灼热的巨物会不会顺势滑入自己的食道。而在士终于释放之后，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，大多数精液还是被吞了下去。

“放过我吧。”海东向士请求道，“既然你是首领，就不应该纠缠一个奴隶。”

士有些意外地看着他，似乎没有想到海东会主动提出释放他的请求。海东拥有众多显著的优点，惊人的美貌只是其中无足轻重的一项。他才思敏捷，身手不凡，最重要的是，他从另一个世界而来，不属于大修卡任何已有的势力。若是士具备统帅的才能，那么他就该充分利用海东这样的人才，让他帮自己应对内忧外患。而士仅是要求海东成为自己的情人。

“要是你想走，这里没有人能拦住你。”士笑了笑说，语气甚至算得上温柔，“你随时都可以离开。”

他知道海东想要的什么，要是海东不能带着DIend的驱动器离开，那他在大修卡遭受的一切折磨都成了笑话。

“我对你的妹妹没有兴趣。”海东冷冷道。

“我知道，这只是权宜之计罢了。俗话说妻不如妾，妾不如偷。别告诉我你没有兴奋。”

海东觉得自己实在没什么好兴奋的，大修卡的首领倒是真的被激起了情欲。于是在身心俱疲的情况下，海东又半推半就地被缺乏常识的大首领即兴拖到露天的野地里来上了一发。


End file.
